User blog:Masseffect7/Why all the ME1 fanboys?
I know that there are a lot of ME1 fanboys out there and I'm sure I'll get on your nerves with this blog, but quite frankly I don't care. Compared to the last two games of the series, Mass Effect was pretty much a wreck. It's easy to get all nostalgic, but being realistic, Mass Effect is not even close to being in the same realm as Mass Effect 2 and 3. After playing through ME1 for the 3rd time, I can really see where the game is deficient. There are a few features that people would say are positive in Mass Effect, such as the more open world atmosphere. At times this is a nice feature, however it was not executed well as it was a pain to get around in some areas and you really can't talk to many people. The second feature that I think has some positive elements is the XP system in Mass Effect. It is nice being rewarded for the amount of kills you get and other actions you do. The level up system isn't bad, however I prefer the level up system in ME2 and ME3 as it leads to a more specialized player. T Some people love driving the Mako around, but after you've done it awhile it just becomes annoying and repetitive and you wish you could get Steve Cortez to just fly you to the damn place you want to go to. Fewer Mako missions would definitely had been nice. Another thing that I noticed was how long the missions were. I don't have problems with long missions. But when your game is comprised of basically 6 long missions and many repetitive side missions, that really doesn't cut it. More variety would definitely had been nice. One thing that has probably frustrated almost everyone who has played Mass Effect is the save system. Autosave spots are rare so you waste a lot of time saving your game when you can. I think this is one factor in making this game seem the like the longest game of the series (at least for me) when it is actually the shortest by quite a bit. My measurements have usually been at least 15 hours shorter than the other two games and sometimes even shorter than that based on how long it takes me to finish the other two games. Another thing that wasted a lot of my time was the inventory system. If you don't hate this then you are a raging fanboy of this game. It is so annoying I can hardly describe it. That's all I have to say about that. Anyhow, you're probably wondering why this jerk decided to write this many years after the game came out. Well, reason #1 is I just got done with a 1.5 hour battle with Saren because the game kept bugging up and freezing when he shoots rapid fire carnage at me, but the other reason is to make people better appreciate how well BioWare adjusted the last two games for a better gaming experience. They fixed pretty much every complaint I had with the first game of the series in Mass Effect 2. Category:Blog posts